ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Krawkin' Kevin
Krawkin' Kevin is an episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Summary Kevin and Eggy switch brains! Plot Ben is in Kevin's garage with Eggy. (Ben) HOW LONG WILL THIS TAKE. I WANT A SMOOTHIE DAMMIT (Kevin) Just a second! My car won't start! (Ben) UGH. (turns into Jury Rigg and goes into the engine) FIX FIX FIX FIX (reverts) Done. Can we go now? (Kevin) K (Ben) Wait, I forgot something. YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE YET. Hold Eggy please. Ben gave Eggy to Kevin and left. (Kevin) -_- Kevin got into the car and started the engine. A spark went through the car and shocked Kevin and Eggy! (Eggy) I don't feel so good. (looks in car mirror) GASP! I'M EGGY! (Eggy in Kevin's body) BAGAHK! (Kevin in Eggy's body) Oh my gosh... Kevin (in Eggy's body) lays an egg. (Kevin) Oh shi- BOOOOOOOM The car exploded and Kevin soared through the air. Ben came back and picked him up. (Ben) EGGY I LOVE U (Kevin) IT'S ME KEVIN (Ben) ... You learned how to do impressions?! I'm so proud! (Kevin) -_- Where is Gwen (Ben) YOU CAN TALK YAAAAAY (Kevin) Oh for the love of... Kevin laid an egg in Ben's hand. It exploded and Kevin flew into the living room. Gwen saw him. (Gwen) Eggy? (Kevin) GWEN HELP ME! I SWITCHED BRAINS WITH EGGY! Ben ran into the room. (Ben) Eggy! Come back! MEANWHILE Eggy (in Kevin's body) absorbed some of the metal from the car and broke through the wall. BACK AT THE LIVING ROOM Gwen read Kevin's aura. (Gwen) GASP! IT IS KEVIN! What happened? (Kevin) Well, my car didn't start, so Ben fixed it- (Gwen) Wait, you let him fix your car? (Kevin) ... Yeah, probably not my best desicion. Anyways I got into the car with Eggy and the car shocked us! And then I switched brains with Eggy. (Gwen) Well, I have a brain switch spell, so Ben, go get Eggy. Ben went into the garage. (Ben) Uhh, guys? Kevin and Gwen went into the garage and saw a Kevin-shaped hole in the wall. (Ben) GET HIM. (Kevin) We don't know where he is. (Ben) It's okay. I have... AN EGGY TRACKER! Ben pulled out an Eggy Tracker and turned into XLR8. He ran away. (Kevin) FOLLOW HIM. Kevin and Gwen followed him to the Apple Factory. (Ben) (reverts) IN HERE. They went inside and saw Eggy playing with a control panel. He pressed a red button and a giant iPad appeared. The Angry Birds app opened, and all the birds jumped out! (Red Bird) BAGAHK! Some translators flew out of the iPad and hit Eggy and the other birds. (Red Bird) Thank you, human. (Eggy) It's me, White Bird! (Red Bird) White Bird?! Oh, thank goodness! We've been looking everywhere for you! Are you coming back with us? Ben jumped out. (Ben) NU. (Red Bird) ANOTHER HUMAN! Get him! (Ben) EGGY COME HOME! (Eggy) NEVER! GET HIM BIRDS! The Green Bird flew behind Ben and took him to Black Bird, who blew him up. (Ben) AARRRRGH! (turns into Kickin' Hawk) PREPARE TO DIE Kickin Hawk kicked some of the birds away. The Yellow Bird and the Blue Birds suddenly divebombed him. He fell over. Gwen shot some mana at the Pink Bird, and she blew some bubbles at Gwen and trapped her. (Gwen) Kevin! Lay some eggs! (Kevin) ? The Blue Birds cloned and jumped on Kickin Hawk. (Kickin' Hawk) (reverts) RFHHFDJEDN (Kevin) Ugh, fine. Kevin jumped into the air and shot eggs at the birds and blew them up. The Ice Bird froze an egg in mid-air and it hit Red Bird on the head. The Blue Birds ran away as Ben turned into Ampfibian. (Ampfibian) Kevin's defeating the birds? That's SHOCKING! (Gwen) -_- (Kevin) -_- (Birds) -_- (Ampfibian) Ah, fudge you guys. He grabbed Kevin and Eggy and threw them on the floor. He shot electricity at them and they switched brains (again). (Kevin in his own body) Back in my own body yus Kevin ran to the control panel and pressed a button. All the birds (except for Eggy) got sucked into the iPad. Gwen got freed from the bubble. (Gwen) Good job, guys! (Ben in Eggy's body) Yeah! Good job Kevin! (Gwen) ... (Kevin) ... Gwen and Kevin leave. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:T-Rex Category:Stupidity Force episodes